A fatal encounter
by DrunkenGypsy
Summary: Stef was made a full vampire by Alucard in the last story. She went traveling the world. The story begins in a dark room. Secrets everywhere, it's going to be brilliant, I promise. Some AxOC, I guess. We'll see where the keyboard brings me.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader, I know it took me a while, but I finally managed to start writing again. This is the beginning. I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

* * *

Silence. Pure silence. I had grown to like it. I could concentrate on the important things when there were no noises drawing my attention. And there was one thing more important than anything else. Escaping. How could I possibly escape this place? I didn't know. I had thought about it for a very long time, I did not know how much time had passed since they threw me in here. I surely gave them a hell of a fight, but it was of no avail. I don't remember how they had managed to do it, but they had caught me, brought me here, bled me out and then kept every source of food away from me. I had been starving for what felt like an eternity.

I opened my eyes. Of course, I was in total darkness. There was no window, so I could never tell what time of the day it was. In the beginning I had been able to tell the time, at least approximately. But after about two weeks I had already grown too weak, too hungry to think about anything else than blood. These people were cruel. They had cut me open several times, causing me to lose a very high percentage of my own blood. Then they had just kept me here, chained to a wall like an animal. Every now and then they gave me a small sip of blood to keep me conscious. At first I had welcomed it, but by now I wished they would just leave me alone. But they didn't. They never did.

Every now and then they would come in and ask me weird questions. But I was seldom strong enough to answer in complete sentences. Sometimes they would bring me some blood, only a very small cup, to get me to thinking and talking straight. If I refused, they shoved it down my throat. But I still wouldn't answer their questions. Not the ones that didn't seem random to me. Sometimes they just asked me things like the music I liked or the movies I had seen. Sometimes they would ask me about my life, where I had lived before I became a vampire, if it had been hard to leave my family and friends behind and if I had learned everything I know from my maker. I never answer questions about my past.

Once they asked me about my maker, who he was and where he'd been when I saw him first. I had refused to even look at the questioner. Well, the room was always in complete darkness and I couldn't see them anyway, but when I was asked things like that, I had got used to staring to the ground. Sometimes they would hit me, cut me or do other painful things to me. I had got used to it, I hardly felt anything they did to me by now.

I was thinking about the past, about the day master had made me what I was now, about the first time we had had sex and about the day he had me drink his blood. I would never betray him by telling strangers who he was. Sure, he had been a cruel man, but he had taught me everything I knew and the punishments had not been too harsh. He was like a father to me, or rather a fatherly lover, or maybe a lover-y father. I didn't know, it was too complicated.

I remember that I had moved out of our flat two years after he had made me a full vampire. I had moved to the United States and began living there for a while. I had made my money by seducing people letting me into their companies, paying me thrice as much as appropriate. I had learned to walk in the sunlight without getting harmed and I used that to my advantage. I started sleeping only two hours a day, which was not a problem at all. I needed more blood than usual, but I had been able to have two jobs and a private life with partying and friends at a time.

After five years I had left Los Angeles, moving to New York. I couldn't stay at one city for so long, but it didn't matter. I made new friends in no time. I saved my money and moved into a small flat. Smaller than the one in Mexico, but big enough for all of my instruments. Once I robbed a bank. Well, I did not exactly rob it, I just convinced the guys who worked there to give me about twenty million dollars. No one ever looked for me. Of course not, the workers there had destroyed the security cam tape.

I had had a brilliant life. But then, one evening, I was just about to hunt, some men managed to beat me unconscious and drove me here. If I remembered right, they had used electro shocks to get me. But it didn't matter, that had happened ages ago. I didn't know what time, day, month or year it was. Maybe just two years had passed, or maybe two hundred. Until now I had no idea how to get out of here.

Suddenly there was some noise. The door was unlocked and opened, for a second a bit light flooded in, showing me the blood-stained floor. It was my own blood, I knew that. And now again someone was here to question and torture me.

As always, I didn't see a thing, but I could hear him or her come closer. "How have you been? Starving, I assume?" It was a man. He chuckled about his own words. I did not answer. "I have got something for you. If you answer my questions, I will allow you some blood. Don't get me wrong, it's an amount small enough preventing you from running away." I heard him rip open something that was probably a blood pack, the smell of fresh blood immediately hang in the air around us. I felt sick.

"So, let me ask you a few questions about your past. Where do you originally come from?" This question kept repeating itself, I had never answered it yet. Today I stayed silent as well. "Still not talking, are we? Fine, how about a different question. You always run around with a sword. Did you learn swordplay as a human or after your transformation?" I didn't know why this would be important to them, so I decided I could answer this one. "I… I…" I couldn't speak. "It seems your throat is a bit dry. Here, have a sip." He filled a small glass with blood, enough for one sip only, held it to my lips and helped me drink it. Although it was only a bit, I immediately felt better. "You were saying?" This guy was not wasting any time. "I began training as a child." Speaking was easy now, not painful anymore. But the sip hadn't been enough for anything else.

Every now and then I chose to answer irrelevant questions to get a sip of blood. It gave me enough energy to spread my mind into the city, looking for paranormal activities. Once I found another vampire, a new born. I didn't contact him, he wouldn't have been of any help to me. I needed someone strong. I had the stupid hope to find master out there somewhere, but I would need more than a bit of blood to find him. I didn't think he was close.

"Are you listening to me?!" I looked in the direction of the voice. "Hm?" I felt a fist hitting my head, I felt dizzy afterwards. "Don't think you could play with me. I gave you blood and now you will talk to me!" I saw chirping birds flying around my head. "Sorry, mate. Can you repeat the question?" He hit me another time, I spat out blood and chuckled. "You are going to obey!" Now, that made me angry. Who did this guy think he is? I would never obey anyone. Well, maybe except Vlad, but that was something entirely different. "You are going to treat me with respect, human scumbag." This time he kicked me, the tip of his shoe smashing into my stomach. "I see. You don't want to talk. I thought you would have learned after so much time." I heard him going towards the door. He would finally leave me alone.

He opened the door, again a bit light shun into the room, brightening it for another second. I was a small, cold room, only walls and floor, no furnishing. How long had I been chained to the floor. I missed the feeling of a smooth couch or bed underneath me. I wondered if I would ever feel it again.

With the strength left I reached out into the world again, searching for him, calling for him. He was my only chance to get out of here. He had not come yet, but that didn't mean my chances were below zero. I spread my mind as far as I could and, again, called him by the name I was not allowed to use. "Vlad. Help… me. Vlad." I wondered if he would ever hear it.

Using the last bit of my powers that was left, I concentrated on one single direction, whispering his name in my thoughts before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up after what seemed to be months of sleep. But it had rather felt like unconsciousness than like sleep. I was totally exhausted. For once, the room wasn't totally dark. There was a candle some feet away, lighting the room enough for me to see. There was a needle stuck into the vein in my arm, draining from blood which filled a blood bag lying next to me. I moaned and tried to sit up, but it was useless.

"Oh, I see you are awake." The mocking voice of an old man met my ears. "Don't worry, I'll just take one bag of blood. Promise." He knelt beside me, pulling the needle out when the bag was full. "I suppose you don't need a plaster. On the other hand, maybe you do." He laughed and left, taking the blood bag with him. I felt myself growing tired again, but I didn't want to sleep again. I was so weak they could kill me without any effort in my sleep. And I surely didn't want that.

I had often wondered what they wanted with my blood. Maybe it was only for the purpose to make humans stronger or to heal their wounds, but maybe there was more to it. They never told me what they did with it, they just took it and left me alone with unanswered questions.

I woke up again, feeling even more exhausted. The room was as dark as always, but I could feel that I wasn't alone. "Who's… there?" I managed to ask, my voice shaking. Something moved in the darkness, coming closer to me. I did nothing to move away, I was too weak to do so anyway. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you." It was not more than a whisper, it sounded childlike. "I'm not scared of anyone… Or anything." I was whispering back. I received a chuckle. "Fine. I'm here to help you. We are alike. I have the same powers that you have. I mean the flames." A flame appeared in front of me, coming out of the mere hand of the person. The fire didn't last long, but long enough for me to see. It didn't just sound like a child, it was a child. Blonde hair, freckles and a broken lower lip.

The little boy wore night vision, just like everyone who ever came here. I heard put a glass to the ground, he then cut open something that had to be a blood bag. The smell of the sweet liquid immediately filled the air around me. After a few moments, I felt the glass being pushed to my lips. I moaned when the blood entered my mouth. He gave me more than I was usually allowed to drink, a whole glass instead of a sip. When it was empty he took it away and filled it again, this time not putting it to my lips. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" I felt myself recovering within seconds. "My name is Victor. I was born near the city and accidently caused a fire in a forest. They found me, took me captive and killed my mother. I don't know who my father was. It appeared I am a bastard." His notion made me chuckle. _Cute. As if we lived in medieval times._ He continued with his speech. "They take blood from me every now and then, just like they take your blood. They have a lab. I think they are looking for the cause of our fire powers." I sat up a bit. "Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me, now? You know, the amount of blood you gave me was enough to strengthen me. I could easily break the chains and kill you." The boy didn't look frightened. "I wanted to ask for your help. I give you enough blood for you to regenerate, and you help me get out of here."

I looked at the boy, staring him into his eyes. I spread my mind and invaded his, searching for any hidden intentions, but I found nothing. He had said the truth. "Why do you want to get out of here? Didn't you say you mother is dead?" He nodded. "It's true, yes. But it will be better than here. Anywhere is better than this place. They mistreat me, hit me when I don't do what they want. So please, please help me out of here." I looked at him for a long moment, thinking about the options. I had tried to contact someone for so long, but nobody had ever answered. This would be my chance to finally get out of this prison. And then I would take revenge, I would kill every single person in this goddamn building. And the boy… Well, I would get him out of here and give him some money so he would be able to survive. I had plenty of money, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Fine. I'll do it." A shy smile spread on his face as he filled the cup with the rest of the blood. The chains were long enough for me to grab the cup myself. I lifted it to my lips and emptied it within seconds. I swallowed hard and put it back on the ground next to me. "What time is it outside?" It didn't matter if it was day or night because I had learned to walk beneath the sunlight a long time ago, but by night it would be easier to hunt. The blood had given me some strength, but it was not nearly enough for I was starved. "Night. It's 2.13am." He was still kneeling in front of me. "Very good." I stood up and destroyed the chains, finally I would be free again. "Do you own anything you want to take with you?" The boy shook his head. "They never gave me anything. I own one or two books, but I'll leave them behind." I nodded, creating a portal. "By the way, what year is it?" He looked at me with wide eyes before he answered. "2384."

I had been captured here for 300 years. I hadn't thought that it would have been that much time. I turned around, looking at the room for one last time, before I grabbed the boy and went through the portal. We came out in an empty alley, there was nobody around. "Okay, Victor. I'd say we'll head for a hotel first. I don't own a flat anymore. I can imagine people think me dead." I kept him underneath my arm. "Where are we, by the way?" - "Sydney", he answered. I nodded. "Okay. We'll head to another country. Have you ever been to another country?" He shook his head, I grinned. "Well, there's a first time for everything." I created another portal and went through it.


	3. Chapter 3

I put the boy down, looking around. "Where are we?" I looked down at him, smiling. "Berlin. We are going to live in the most expensive hotel, the Ritz." He looked at me with big eyes. "Do you have enough money for such a place?" I laughed at his notion. "Nah, I'm completely blank. But I have another way to convince people to things. You will see."

I turned and began walking towards the next street, the boy hurried and grabbed my hand, walking beside me. I found it rather weird, but I allowed it. We crossed the street together and walked a few yards. When we reached the hotel, we went in. It was not just open, it was brightly lit. Everyone was hurrying around, although it had to be around 3am. "Good morning, Miss. May I help you?" I looked around and stared directly in the eyes of the guy who sat behind the reception desk, invading his mind. He had asked me in German, so I answered in the same language. "I would like to book your most expensive suite." His eyes were empty when he answered. "Of course, Miss. How long would you like to stay?" I looked down at the boy, guessing how long it would take to get money and a new flat. "My nephew and I are going to stay here for two weeks." He nodded and worked on his computer for a moment, before giving me the key card for the biggest suite the Ritz had to offer.

"You speak German?" I nodded. "Where did you learn it? At school?" I laughed. "Well, at first I am almost 500 years old. I've had enough time to learn a few things. And secondly, I was born in Germany." – "Oh." We walked to the elevator silently. When we reached the door to our suite, I used the card to enter it. The door opened and the boy, still standing beside me, made a noise of surprise. I walked into the suite, taking a look around. There were several bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a small library and a dining room. I chose to take the bigger bedroom, the boy wouldn't need so much space anyway. The second bedroom was almost as big as the master bedroom.

"You can sleep in this room. I will take the other bedroom. You should go to bed, I will go out for about an hour, getting some stuff that will come in handy. He nodded and sat down on the bed. "Wow, this is so comfortable! I have never slept in a real bed. Like, a bed this big, with a mattress that soft." I smiled. "Don't get used to it. We won't stay here long." I turned around and went out of the room, turning the lights out. When I wanted to close the door, the boy asked if I could leave it open just a bit. He said that he would get scared otherwise. I did as he had bid me.

I created a portal which led into a clothing store. I hadn't changed my clothes for ages, literally, they were blood and ragged. I could use some new stuff. I took a look around finding a few jeans, shirts and pullover. Then I looked for some clothes for the boy, as well. I didn't know how tall he was, so I had to guess. I grabbed a few pants and shirts for him, taking them in three different sizes. One of these had to fit him. Then I went to the smallclothes, we both were in need of underwear. Lots of underwear. I took some knickers and slips and bras. Thankfully I had taken a few plastic bags with me. When I had found everything we needed, I went back to the hotel room, putting the bags in the living room.

The next step was getting something to drink. I wouldn't go to a club tonight, it was way too late for that. I decided to portal myself to the local hospital to steal some blood bags. I was sure they had enough of them to spare a few. I was very fast, I went in, I went out, and I had what I needed. There was a fridge in the kitchen, so I put the blood bags there. The kid would need something to eat as well, but the room service could bring anything he liked. And in case they couldn't, there surely was a delivery service who could.

After getting clothes and blood bags, it was now time to sleep. I decided that I could still take a shower in the morrow. The later I went to bed, the less I would be able to sleep. Since it was already 4am, I went to the master bedroom, but not before looking into the boy's room if everything was alright. He was snoring a bit, he looked totally innocent. On the other hand, almost everyone looked innocent when he slept. Even master.

I went to my room and pulled of my shirt and pants, crawling into the bed in slip and bra. Within minutes I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was woken by the sound of chirping birds. I sat up and looked around. _Oh right, I am in Berlin… _I stood up and walked into the master bathroom, I would take a nice long bath. I let water into the tub and pulled of my bra and slip, tossing them to the ground. As I climbed into the tub and began to relax, I heard noises coming from the living room. It was probably the television. I had no idea if the boy had ever had the chance to watch TV or play a video game. He had told me that he didn't own anything. Maybe, if I was in a good mood, I would look to that.

After an hour I climbed out of the tub again, taking a towel to dry myself. When I was done, I created a portal to the living room, reaching through it with my arm to get the bags with clothes. They were untouched, all the clothes for the boy were still in there. _Maybe he hasn't seen the bag. But maybe he just didn't know if he was allowed to touch it._ I pulled out some underwear, some pants and a shirt out of the bag, putting them on. My dirty and ragged clothes were still lying around everywhere, I grabbed them and put them in the bin.

"Hey, boy! Come here, I've got something for you!" He turned around to look at me, he was still sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. "My name is Victor. You can call me that, you know." I went to the fridge and took one of the blood packs, filling a glass with its content. The glass in one hand, I gave one of the bags to the boy who had just reached the kitchen. "What's this?" I swallowed. "Well, take a look inside." He looked inside the bag and pulled a pullover out of it. "You've brought me clothes?" He looked at me with big eyes. I took another sip from the glass. I would have two drink at least two more packs before I had recovered at least half of my power.

"I needed some new clothes and because we didn't take anything, I knew you would be in need of some as well. I didn't know your size so I brought the stuff in three different sizes. Have you eaten yet?" He shook his head, still looking through the clothes. "Okay, take the phone and order yourself a pizza or something, I'll go outside to earn some money. And tomorrow we'll go shopping. Are you okay with that?" He nodded happily, he was trying one of the shirts on.

When he was done with all of the clothes, I was still standing in the kitchen, drinking my second blood pack. He put the bags aside and came towards me. "Thank you so much!" He hugged me, tears in his eyes. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me." I disengaged myself from him, trying not to be too harsh. "Don't do that. I'm not comfortable with other people hugging me." – "Sorry." He backed off. I reached for the phone and gave it to him. "Call the reception and ask for whatever you'd like to eat." He took it and looked at me questioningly. "What about money? I'll surely need to pay?" – "No. We'll pay when we leave the hotel in two weeks." He nodded and dialed, while I took a purse I had 'found' and went outside. Because it was bright day outside, I had to take the doors. Flying people were probably nothing people were used to.

I left the hotel and took a look around. A friendly looking woman was walking past me, so I asked her where I could find the nearest bank. She told me that I would have to walk almost a mile, but I didn't care. I thanked her and set out for the bank. I didn't bother to take the tram, walking was healthy, after all. I was a fast walker, I would reach my destination in about ten minutes. Looking around, I remembered the area, but everything looked totally different. I found a newspaper which told me the date. September 21st 2384. _I had been captured for approximately 300 years. Wow. _

I reached the bank after a while, when I entered, I saw that there was almost nobody. That was definitely an advantage. I went to the counter, behind it stood a man in a suit, ready to help me with my business. "Good day, Miss. How may I help you?" I stood up straight, looking right into his eyes. "Hello, Sir. I am in urgent need of some money. Would you be so kind to provide me with some?" He nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes, of course. How much do you need?" – "Give me ten thousand, please." He nodded again, giving me the money in big notes. I put the money into my wallet. "Thank you, that's very kind of you." I spread my mind and invaded every single person that was here with me and made them forget me. Also, I told the man behind the counter to destroy today's video tape of the monitoring camera. I went out of the bank as if nothing had happened.

The next thing I did was going to an electronic store. I would need a new laptop, I really hoped these things were still produced. And I would look for a handheld console for the boy. I thought he might like having something to play with. I found a store and went inside, checking out the newest computer systems. There was something that looked like a laptop, but which apparently didn't have a keyboard. I talked to one of the guys who worked here and he explained to me, that everything worked via voice activation now. If you wanted to play a game and needed specific keys, you needed to tell the computer. All you needed was a mouse. The computer had a really big hard-drive with over 5TB on it. I bought the most expensive computer, because I wanted to have the best possible. For the boy I found something that reminded me of the old Gameboy I had when I was a child. I bought a few games as well, some Jump'n'run games, some sport games, some other stuff. I had no idea what he liked, but I was certain that I would soon find out.

I returned to the hotel room with five bags full of stuff. The technical stuff I had bought, some more clothes, jewelry, even some food. I put the bags down on the living room table, the boy appeared to be in his bedroom. I opened the door and saw him napping on the bed. I decided to wake him, since it was almost 6pm and he would go to bed soon anyway. "Hey, wake up! I'm back and I've brought some stuff." I went back to the living room when I saw him moving, he came into the room shortly afterwards. I pulled the console from the bag and gave it to him. "This is for you. I've got some game, too. Somewhere. If you like, we'll buy some books tomorrow. But since I don't really know what you like, I thought this would be more appropriate for now." He took it in his hand, turning it. "Wow. I've heard of these things, but I have never seen one. Thank you so much!" He smiled big time, jumping around happily. "Yeah, wait till you've seen the rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. This one took me a while. Sorry, I lacked of inspiration. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

One week had passed. We were still living in the hotel, I had arranged some more money for us two days ago, and we had been shopping. Unfortunately books weren't produced anymore. I didn't like that because I had always preferred the old-fashioned way of reading, the smell of new and old books, but a man who worked at the book store had told me that there were only electronic readers by now. Of course, he had been rather confused to see such a young girl asking for something that had stopped being produced over a hundred years ago, but I told him I had read about it online and wondered if there are still some books left.

I had bought us two of the readers and a few electronic books which were available at every book store. There were no more bookshelves, now there were only computers with a huge database of books. You could connect the reader with a computer and download the book right onto it. What a weird world we were living in.

The last two days had been nothing but reading, playing games, sleeping and eating. I had been to a bank yesterday to create a new bank account. It now worked with fingerprints and lasers scanning your eyeballs. I felt like in one of the old James Bond movies. I wondered if they still knew who James Bond was. Probably not. There weren't many things that outlive so much time. I didn't think such a movie would be one of them.

"So, what are we going to do now? One week is over, we have only one week left." I awoke from my daydream and looked at him. "Well, you'll be staying here, while I'll go visit the place we came from. You said there was a lab? I'll go check it out, maybe I'll find something interesting." He seemed satisfied with my answer, he looked back down on his reader and continued reading. If I wasn't mistaken he was reading something with knights and dragons.

I stood up and put my own reader aside. It was time to eat, so I went to my room and changed my clothes. When I came back to the living room, the boy asked where I was heading. "I am going to a club, I need to feed." He made a face. "Oh come on, I told you I needed warm blood from the vein to regain all of my power. I'm not going to kill anyone." He nodded and concentrated on his book again. "Don't stay up too long." I created a portal which led to an alley, I didn't want to waste time dancing today. _Okay, Stef. Go in, find someone, lead him in a dark corner, and then feed. No wasting time today._

I walked into the club without paying, I just had to say "I'm on the guest list" in a sweet tone. Inside the music was loud. Electronic music that sounded like mainstream was played. I didn't like it right away. I walked through the club, looking for someone who wasn't entirely drunk. I found a guy who was maybe in his early thirties. He was handsome, brown hair that fell into his face, a three-day beard covering his face. I liked his looks and went straight to him, asking him for a dance. He nodded and accompanied me to the dance floor. We danced for two songs and went to the bar afterwards.

I convinced him to sit down with me, so we took our drinks and went to one of the tables in a corner of the club. It wasn't exactly dark, but nobody would suspect something when a girl like me was nibbling on a boy's neck. Especially if he looked like this one. I hurried up and sat on his lap, looking at him. I gave him a kiss and he kissed me back, his smell was excellent. I felt my own desire, I hadn't had sex for about three centuries, but I wouldn't be weak now. I only needed some blood, so that was what I was going to take from him. I kissed him still, wandering off to his neck. I kissed him there, licked over the place where his artery was hidden and gently sucked on the spot before sinking my fangs into his skin.

He shuddered at the sudden sensation and moaned quietly, but other than that, he didn't do anything. I took a few sips and licked over the small wounds which closed immediately. I licked over my lips and went back to kissing him. When I stopped, I looked him in the eyes and told him to forget me.

I went through the portal and into my bedroom shortly after midnight. The boy had gone to bed already, as was appropriate for his age. I hurried up taking a shower. I would not go to bed yet, I had planned to check out the lab today. I hoped nobody would be there, but even if, they couldn't do anything against me this time. I was prepared. And I wasn't badly hurt this time.

I created a portal which led me to the facility. I didn't exactly know where the lab was, since I had been in one room for all those years, so I simply portalled myself from one room to another. One person saw me, but I was fast enough silencing him. I told him to tell me where the lab was and then to forget me. I should have asked someone right away, it would have saved time.

I entered the lab, but there was nothing interesting. Only test tubes and experimental setting, but no documents. At all. I sighed and continued searching the correct room. Finally, after running into nine other men, I found an office with lots of documents. It would take hours to read through this. I decided to pull out a folder from the year 2069, the year I had been captured. There was a note.

"**Where humans have failed, this vampire may succeed."**

_What the hell is this supposed to mean?!_ I continued reading. It seemed that there were even more people who had these fire powers. The organization couldn't tell where they came from, but they had begun looking for explanations in the early 20th century. "This organization is older than I am." I said the words to myself, shocked.

I pulled out another folder from the year 2375, the year I suspected the boy to be born in. There were only a few folders, not too many, but they were thick. The dates varied from 1913 to 2375. I didn't know why there were only so few folders, but I had no time to think of it. I read through the latest one and found the boy's name in it. He had been taken away from his parents once the organization came to know about him. They tested him as they had tested me.

I heard voices coming towards me, so I shoved the folder back and created a portal which led back to Germany. I would need to do some research on the organization. And I would need to talk to Alucard. Maybe he had heard about those weirdos.

I went to the bathroom once more, brushing my teeth. It was almost 4am, I needed to go to bed. The boy would probably be awake around eight, like the other days, so I had to get up at eight as well. Gosh, this sucked.

I climbed into the bed, shut the roller blinds and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of the television. _Of course, he's awake before me again…_ I got out of the bed, the smell of spaghetti came from the kitchen. So the boy had ordered himself something other than pizza today, but still Italian. _He should try some good old German roast pork._ I entered the bathroom with a bunch of clothes and got in the shower cubicle. It took me half an hour to shower, brush my teeth, pull on my clothes, and comb my hair. Afterwards I went to the kitchen, filling myself a glass of blood.

"Good morning", I said, sitting down on the couch. He looked at me and smiled, eating his spaghetti. "Were you at the lab yesterday?" I nodded. "What did you find out?" His mouth was still full with food. "Don't speak with your mouth full." I took another sip. "Yes, I've been there, but I didn't find out much. Apparently they exist since the early 1900s, and they have been studying people like us ever since." His eyes went wide as he swallowed. "You mean there are more like use?" I shook my head. "There were. I don't know why, but there were only a few people since then. Probably this is just very rare. I'm going to try to find out more about these people."

I stood up and brought my empty glass back to the kitchen, washing it out with clear water and putting it back in the closet. "I won't be home tonight. I've got to find someone." I went back to the couch, sat down and turned on my computer. "Who?" I looked at him. "You will meet him soon enough, don't worry." I smiled at him and began searching the internet for the organization called "Lucifieri". By looking at the name I could already tell that they were named after Lucifer, the bringer of light. Although I looked it up everywhere for over three hours, I couldn't find anything about them. At least nothing that I didn't know already.

I shut down the computer and leant back against the couch, sighing. I took a look at the tv, there was some cartoon on, the boy was staring at it smiling. I got up and walked into my bedroom, changing clothes again. I had just pulled some training pants on, and I didn't wanna visit old friends looking like a bum. So I put on a short black skirt, a black tank top and black boots. I went back to the living room. "Boy, I'll be on my way. Don't go to bed too late, I'll be back soon. I guess." He waved. "Okay, see you." I created a portal to Mexico. I didn't think he was still living there, but it was my best chance.

I went through it and came out in front of the house we had lived in, it was in the middle of the night. I went inside through the closed door and went upstairs. I listened, but couldn't hear anything but the snoring from the guy underneath. I went through that door as well and began floating through the air, as I didn't wanna make a sound. The flat had changed, nothing looked like it had all those years ago. I came across the bedroom and listened. I heard breathing, two people, one of them snoring a bit. I took a look inside and saw two humans cuddled up together. _It would have been too good to be true…_

I created another portal which led to England. I didn't know if the Hellsing Organization still existed, when we had left some idiot had taken over the lead. I came out in London, on the roof of the headquarters. I remembered this place, I had come here every day until master had returned. I sat down and spread my mind, checking for non-human beings. I spread all over London and found some scum vampires, but nothing interesting, most of all, no Alucard. I sighed. I would return to Mexico again and talk to José, a vampire who ran a bar. I hoped he would still be there.

I created another portal back to Mexico, went through it and then, without hesitation, went to the front door. "I'm a friend of José." The security guy let me in immediately, of course, he had had no other choice. I went straight to the bar and was happy to find my old friend still where he belonged. He sat at a table in a corner of the club, surrounded by girl. He was drinking from one of them. I casually walked closer until I reached the table. When he didn't notice me, I coughed. He stopped drinking immediately, looking up at me. "Stefanie! My god, I haven't seen you in ages!" He stood up and gave me a kiss to both cheeks. "Come, sit with me." I did as he asked and sat down at the table.

"I need your help." He looked at me for some time before he smiled. "What is it, dear?" I leant forward. "I am looking for Alucard. I haven't talked to him in 300 years and I have no idea where he is, but I need to find him asap." José scratched his chin. "Well, I have talked to him a few years back. I think it was in the year 2334, but I am not sure." I waited if he would say any more. "So, do you know where he lives now?" He shrugged. "He said that he had found a nice place, somewhere in North America, but I don't know the exact place." I nodded. "Thanks, José. That's very helpful. At least I don't have to look for him everywhere anymore." I got up, ready to go back.

"Wait!" He stood up as well. "You don't want to go already, do you? We haven't talked in ages!" I looked at him. "I'm sorry, José, I'm in a hurry." – "Oh, come on. Just one drink." I sighed. "Fine. One drink." I sat back down. "I'd like some red wine, please." – "Oh. I always thought you didn't like it." – "I came to like it." I smiled and José smiled back. We sat there and talked for some time about life and death, about the new century and everything I had missed. North Korea had started a war against the US, but after only two years they had been defeated.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got up. "José, thank you very much. I have to go now. It was nice to see you again, I promise, I'll visit you again some time." He stood up and said goodbye, kissing me on both cheeks again. I left the club through the back door and created a portal to Canada. I didn't think Alucard would go to the US, he had said that he despised those people.

The portal led to Toronto, one of the biggest Canadian cities. It was dark outside, so I used my powers to fly through the streets, high enough for the people not to see me. Since I was wearing only black, I couldn't be seen so easily. After all those years in this room, flying felt absolutely magnificent. I spread my mind and flew through the streets. I didn't find anything in Toronto, so I decided to portal myself through all big cities while keeping my mind spread. It wouldn't take long to cover Canada completely, maybe an hour, but not longer than that.

I returned to the hotel when it was already bright day. I had been away much longer than I had planned. At least I now knew that he wasn't in North America, nor in South America or Australia. Tomorrow I would look in Scandinavia and Eastern Europe, he would probably prefer a dark cold place to live rather than one with a million degrees every day.

"Oh. I thought you'd be sleeping." The boy was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk. "I didn't think that so much time had passed already." I went over to the fridge and got myself a blood pack. "So, did you find this person?" I shook my head. "I did not. I will continue looking for him tonight. But first I will take a shower." He nodded and put the empty glass away. "It's good that you drink milk, you know. Your bones will thank you for that." I emptied my own glass and put it to the side before heading towards the master bathroom. "You should wash your hair. It smells like and Italian restaurant." He nodded and moved towards his own bathroom.

I entered the bedroom and began pulling out my clothes. I threw them to the ground carelessly, I would gather them together later. Whistling, I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It felt great running down my body, the temperature was perfect. I didn't like to shower too warm. I stayed there for about half an hour, I was getting really tired. I got out of the shower and dried myself, then I walked back into my bedroom and looked for some clean clothes. As soon as I was clothed, I began drying my hair.

When I entered the living room, the kid was lying on the small couch, watching television. I lowered myself onto the other, bigger couch and closed my eyes.

I awoke to the sound of clinging glasses. I sat up and looked around. The boy was standing in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. I smiled at the sight and stood up. "What time is it?" He turned around and looked at me. "Almost seven." I took a look outside through the window, the sun had descended already. "Okay, I'll have a drink and then I'll be on my way." I took a glass and filled it with blood, when I had emptied it, I filled it anew. When I had finished, I gave the glass to the boy. "I'll be back asap." He nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

I pulled on my boots and created a portal to Sweden. _If I was him, I would look for a cool place to live, without much sun._ Just like me, Alucard was able to walk in the sunlight, but just like me, he preferred the darkness. I flew over the streets of Stockholm, spreading my mind. There was lots of activity here, I hadn't expected that. There were even two supernatural beings with a bigger presence than normal, but both were way too weak to be the one I was looking for.

I had reached the border to Norway after half an hour, entering the state, I flew around a bit. I had never been to Norway, but I had always wanted to go there. In comparison to Germany this was paradise. There were mountains and woods and rivers, in Germany every inch was now cropped with cities. I felt a presence north of my current position and spread my mind in that direction. The sensation was rather interesting, even if it was not that strong. It felt familiar.

As soon as I had located the presence, I created a portal to get closer. When I came out of it, my eyes widened. In front of me, in the middle of a few mountains, there was a pretty big house, built in Gothic style. "You got to be kidding me…"

The building was completely dark, no lights were burning. I walked through one of the walls and continued going down a corridor as quietly as I could. The presence was near, I could feel it. I walked through walls towards it, I wanted to know if I was right. After a few minutes, I reached a room that seemed to be the living room. There was a fire burning in the chimney, an armchair in front of it. A person was sitting in it, reading a book. I only saw a shoe and the back of his head, but I recognized him right away. He had sensed me already, I could feel his attention on me.

I stepped inside. "Vlad." He turned his head in my direction, his eyes were ablaze. "Thank god I finally found you."


End file.
